


Une nuit comme celle-ci

by Melmoth



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alcool, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 01, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/pseuds/Melmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty voulait juste comprendre, savoir ce qui s'était passé cette nuit où il avait tout perdu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une nuit comme celle-ci

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [一个相似的夜晚](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568715) by [pathway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathway/pseuds/pathway)



> Spoilers sur toute la saison 1.

Ils étaient saouls. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il n'y avait rien de différent.

 

***

 

Marty était peut-être plus saoul que Rust. Il s'était calmé ces dernières années, avait fait un peu plus attention. Conseil du médecin. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de prendre du ventre. La faute aux plateaux repas pris devant la télé. Rust avait l'air d'avoir vécu en ne se nourrissant que de bière. Un peu comme ces gamines qui ne mangeaient rien de la semaine pour pouvoir se pinter le weekend. Foutue jeunesse. Non pas que Rust ressemblait à une adolescente, loin de là, mais il avait gardé sa taille de jeune homme...il n'y avait pas de justice.

 

***

 

« C'était comment ?

-Encore ?...C'était il y a dix ans, je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Oh, allez, tu peux pas avoir oublié ça.

-J'étais complètement raide...J'ai réalisé en prenant ton poing dans la gueule.

-Tu croyais que c'était une hallucination ?

-Peut-être...

-Te fous pas de moi. »

 

***

 

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation. Quelque part, Marty savait qu'il aurait dû laisser tomber. Ressasser le passé ne servait qu'à rouvrir les vieilles blessures. Ils avaient accepté tous les deux de laisser ça derrière eux. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était comme une démangeaison qu'il n'arrivait pas à soulager. Il l'oubliait parfois pendant des jours. Elle finissait toujours par revenir. Elle envahissait tout.

 

***

 

« Je veux juste comprendre.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre...

-N'essaye pas de me servir tes conneries habituelles. Y'a toujours une explication simple. C'est l'un des trucs les plus simples du monde. T'en avais envie ou t'en avais pas envie, c'est tout.

-J'en avais sûrement envie...

-Voilà, c'était pas si compliqué !

-Quelque part, les hommes ont toujours envie des femmes. C'est instinctif...

-Pas des femmes. D'une femme. Ma femme !

-C'était pas prémédité.

-Tu n'y avais jamais pensé avant, en sept ans ?

-Et si je te dis que oui, tu vas faire quoi ? Me recasser la gueule ? »

 

***

 

Il y avait du whisky dans son verre. Ce n'était pas le premier de la soirée. Ce n'était même plus le soir d'ailleurs. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Quelque part au milieu de la nuit. Et ils étaient debout tous les deux à s'énerver l'un l'autre. Il n'aurait jamais dû sortir Rust de l'hôpital, il n'aurait pas dû le ramener chez lui. Il était toujours le même emmerdeur pompeur d'air. Il n'avait pas miraculeusement changé parce qu'un dégénéré avait essayé de l'ouvrir en deux. Il avait envie de le plaquer contre un mur et de le forcer à se taire au moins une fois par jour Il ne savait pas pourquoi, quand il avait arrêté de saigner sur les draps et qu'il avait commencé à parler de se trouver un nouvel appartement, il lui avait demandé de rester.

 

***

 

Avoir de nouveau quelqu'un avec lui à la maison lui paraissait étrange. Il avait passé tellement de soirs seul qu'il n'était plus sûr de savoir comment fonctionner avec un autre être vivant dans les parages. Rust avait passé beaucoup de temps à dormir. Une infirmière avait montré à Marty comment changer ses bandages après qu'il se soit copieusement engueulé avec un connard de l'hôpital. Maggie aussi l'avait incendié. Comme s'il ne savait pas qu'on ne sortait pas quelqu'un comme ça, sans prévenir personne. C'était de l'enlèvement...ils en avaient ri ensemble jusqu'à ce que Rust se plie de douleur.

 

***

 

« Comment va ton bide ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça d'un coup ? »

Marty haussa les épaules.

Plutôt que de lui répondre, Rust souleva son t-shirt pour lui montrer la cicatrice. Elle lui dessinait comme une sourire grotesque sous le nombril.

Marty finit son verre de whisky avant de le déposer sur le comptoir de la cuisine. L'alcool lui brula la gorge. Il était temps qu'il arrête.

« Dis-moi de quoi tu te souviens. »

Il y avait une sorte de tristesse sur le visage de Rust, mais Marty n'était pas près de se laisser avoir par ça. Il avait vu des dizaines de suspects se faire entuber en beauté par cet air de chien battu.

Rust garda le silence un moment. Il savait toujours fermer sa gueule quand il ne fallait pas.

« C'était une nuit...comme celle-ci... »

Marty fit jouer sa mâchoire. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite.

« Elle a frappé à la porte, je lui ai ouvert...

-Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui...

-Au point où j'en étais...Elle avait une bouteille à la main, du vin je crois. Je ne sais plus si elle était pleine ou vide, je ne sais pas si c'était un cadeau... »

C'était tout à fait le genre de Maggie de ne pas s'inviter chez quelqu'un les mains vides, même pour se faire sauter. Elle n'avait jamais manqué d'éducation.

« Elle avait l'air d'avoir peur.

-Tu as voulu la rassurer ? »

Sa langue était sèche, il avait de nouveau soif.

« Non...Elle avait peur pour elle, pour moi...Elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas vivre comme ça... »

Elle n'avait pas tort. L'ancien appartement de Rust était un désastre. Presque pas de meubles et des photos de cadavres sur tous les murs. Il le savait, il y avait vécu assez longtemps pour commencer à douter de ce qui était réel.

« Je ne me souviens pas des détails.

-On s'en branle, viens-en au principal. »

Rust le regardait dans les yeux. Cet enfoiré n'avait même pas la décence de paraître gêné. S'il hésitait, c'était juste parce que sa cervelle rôtie à l'alcool refusait de coopérer.

« Elle a commencé à m'embrasser... »

Marty s'était rapproché sans trop savoir comment.

« Où ?

-Dans le cou. »

Il serra les poings.

« Et tu n'as pas essayé de la repousser ?

-Je ne lui ai pas répondu...

-Comment ça ? Tu t'es laissé faire ? Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que tu t'es laissé faire du début à la fin ? »

Ça ne marchait pas comme ça, pas avec un mec. Il en avait avalé des couleuvres, mais celle-ci ne passait pas. Ça ne glissait jamais à l'intérieur juste par erreur. Il fallait le vouloir, le désirer. Même si ce n'était qu'inconscient, même si ce n'était pas réfléchi, il fallait en avoir envie...

« Tu réagirais comment si je te le faisais ?

-Hein ? »

La question prit Marty de court. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir enregistré les bons mots dans le bon ordre. Rust avait toujours l'air aussi sérieux. Ils étaient saouls et ils étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre. Comment c'était arrivé ? Est-ce que c'était lui qui s'était rapproché ou était-ce Rust ? Il ne savait plus très bien...  
La main de Rust lui toucha l'épaule. Il se pencha vers lui comme au ralenti. Il sentit ses lèvres se poser contre la peau de son cou. Elles étaient douces, un peu sèches. Il avait bien fait de raser sa saleté de moustache. Mais non, ce n'était pas l'important. Il était en train de lui embrasser le cou, bordel, et il ne faisait rien pour le repousser ! Il se pencha en arrière.

« Tu vois, j'étais tellement saoul que j'ai réagi comme toi...j'ai pas eu le réflexe de l'écarter...même quand elle m'a embrassé sur la bouche. »

La voix de Rust était basse et rocailleuse. Elle avait l'air de venir de très loin comme si elle ne sortait pas de sa gorge. D'ailleurs, comment aurait-elle pu puisque ses lèvres étaient collées aux siennes ? Elles avaient goût de whisky, de tabac et de sel. Marty ouvrit la bouche pour protester et la langue de Rust se glissa contre la sienne. Ça faisait longtemps. Il n'y avait pas que l'alcool qu'il avait ralenti. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de santé. Il était fatigué des emmerdes et des crises de larmes à trois heures du mat. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il embrassait son ancien partenaire au milieu de la cuisine ? Non, ce n'était pas lui, c'était Rust qui l'embrassait, et il fallait que ça s'arrête avant que...avant que quoi ? Avant qu'il plaque Rust contre le comptoir et qu'il le dévisage, tellement proches que leurs nez se touchaient.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait... »

Rust aurait pu se dégager, il en était capable. Il était aussi capable de se laisser faire quand il voulait. Il avait bien failli laisser Marty le tuer.

« ..Et après ? »

Ce n'était pas la bonne question à poser. Il aurait dû demander « pourquoi ? », il aurait dû crier, l'insulter...Il n'embrassait pas les mecs, ce n'était pas son truc. Il était assez vieux pour savoir ce qu'il aimait.

« Je l'ai forcée à se retourner... »

Il agrippa Rust par l'épaule et une fraction de seconde après, il avait le ventre pressé contre son dos et le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux à la propreté douteuse. Ça ne le faisait pas bander d'habitude.

« Continue...Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ensuite ?

-Elle portait une robe sombre avec des fleurs roses... »

Il se souvenait bien de cette robe. Une parmi les dizaines qui lui laissaient deviner ses forme et le faisaient se dresser au garde à vous.

« C'était tellement simple de la soulever, de faire glisser sa culotte sur ses cuisses... »

C'était plus difficile de déboucler la ceinture de Rust et de baisser son pantalon et son caleçon, mais pourtant pas si différent. Sentir sa peau nue frémir sous sa paume, glisser ses doigts entre ses fesses...

« Tu l'as prise comme ça ? Sans préliminaires ? »

La respiration de Rust était saccadée. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pris Maggie de cette façon. Elle n'avait jamais été très portée sur ce côté là et il n'était tout de même pas saoul au point de confondre. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jouer avec le bourgeon de chair tendre, d'essayer de forcer le passage.

« Elle mouillait ? »

Il fit glisser le bout de son doigt à l'intérieur et Rust laissa échapper un gémissement. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être de la douleur. Il allait avoir besoin de quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il le pénètre sans un peu d'aide. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Rust le laissait faire, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il le faisait. Il y avait une bouteille d'huile sur le comptoir, parmi les condiments. Ce n'était pas idéal. Il n'avait pas le temps de chercher autre chose. Les mains de Rust agrippaient le comptoir. Il ne disait rien, n'essayait pas de se libérer. Il ne tremblait pas assez pour qu'il arrête. Il aurait pu facilement le repousser pourtant, Marty ne le tenait plus. Il ne pouvait pas tout faire. Ouvrir la bouteille d'huile, en répandre sur sa main, défaire sa ceinture, libérer son érection, tirer deux fois, trois fois pour la faire gonfler encore un peu plus.  
Il sentit que Rust allait dire quelque chose. Pour le faire taire, il le pénétra à nouveau d'un doigt, puis d'un deuxième.  
Il savait comment le pousser à se détendre, à s'ouvrir jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente prêt à le recevoir. Il l'avait déjà fait avec de nombreuses filles. Il en avait connues qui ne jouissaient que comme ça. Il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne pensait même plus à Maggie. Il avait les lèvres plaquées contre la nuque de Rust, les doigts enfoncés à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait jouir juste comme ça. Il avait envie de le marquer, d'éjaculer sur sa peau, mais il avait aussi envie de le sentir, de savoir ce que ça faisait de le pénétrer. Ses doigts allaient et venaient, aidés par l'huile. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il les retira et guida son sexe là où il voulait désespérément être. Après un instant de résistance, l'anneau de muscles céda et le laissa glisser à l'intérieur. Rust était tellement étroit qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait tourner de l'oeil. Ça devait faire longtemps. Bordel, c'était peut-être sa première fois, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Il n'allait pas lui demander ça, pas maintenant.  
Il resta un instant sans bouger, cherchant son souffle. Rust tremblait plus fort. Marty glissa la main sur son ventre, caressa son flanc comme pour calmer un cheval trop nerveux.

« Tu...tu l'as baisée comme ça ?

-Je...j'ai pas tenu longtemps... »

Marty commença à bouger, doucement d'abord, puis plus vite, plus fort. Il soulevait Rust, forçait ses hanches à bouger avec les siennes. Il avait envie de s'enfoncer encore plus loin. Il laissa sa main descendre sous le nombril de Rust, sous la trace noueuse de sa blessure, et se refermer autour de sa queue, aussi dure que la sienne. Ça ne lui paraissait pas si étrange de caresser un autre homme. Il savait quoi faire pour lui arracher ces gémissements qui se brisaient à chacun de ses coups de reins. De sa main libre, il lui prit la mâchoire, le força à se tordre le cou pour tourner sa bouche vers la sienne.

« J'l'ai pas embrassée... »

C'était plus facile de l'embrasser que d'argumenter. L'angle était bizarre, mais il avait envie de goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres et à sa langue. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps Rust avait tenu avec Maggie. Il se sentait sur le point de jouir, il se retenait pourtant. Il voulait que ça dure, comme si c'était la dernière fois. C'était sûrement la dernière fois. Rust, sobre, ne le laisserait pas refaire ça. Il ne lui parlerait plus jamais. Il allait se réveiller avec le pantalon sur les chevilles en se demandant si c'était un rêve ou un cauchemar et il serait de nouveau seul, sans personne pour lui souffler sa fumée de clope sous le nez au petit matin ou lui casser les oreilles avec ses conneries philosophiques, ses théories de mondes plats et de vies circulaires à la con qu'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille en se demandant comment le faire taire. Il avait enfin découvert une technique. Rust ne parlait plus, il essayait de ne pas crier. Il en avait fallu du temps à Marty pour trouver, pour le serrer contre lui et le pénétrer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se tendre et jouir dans sa main. Il ne résista pas longtemps après ça. Il était à bout et Rust était encore plus serré autour de lui. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement satisfaisant à se laisser aller, à se répandre à l'intérieur, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de hurler....

Il l'avait peut-être fait, il n'en était pas sûr.

Il ne savait qu'une chose alors que son rythme cardiaque retrouvait une allure normale : il était pressé contre Rust et il venait de faire la plus belle connerie de sa vie. Lui qui croyait avoir laissé tout ça derrière lui...

Rust aussi respirait plus calmement. Il s'attendait à ce qu'un coup de coude dans le ventre ou pire le déloge, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Ils devaient avoir l'air malins debout comme ça au milieu de la cuisine.

« Là...là j'ai fait ce que j'aurais dû faire dès le départ, quand elle est entrée. »

Il sentait que Rust faisait un effort pour contrôler sa voix.

« Je l'ai engueulée, je l'ai foutue dehors... »

Alors c'était ça. Il était encore à demi-dur, encore en lui et Rust lui demandait s'il allait flipper et le foutre dehors, mettre un terme à leur relation, une bonne fois pour toutes.  
Sa main droite était grasse à cause de l'huile, collante à cause du sperme. Il allait avoir besoin d'une bonne douche. Rust plus que lui.

Marty sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, frotta ses lèvres contre le cou de Rust, le lécha du bout de la langue. Il avait un goût salé.

La douche était assez grande pour deux.

 

***

 

« Alors, maintenant que tu sais, tu vas arrêter de me faire chier avec cette histoire ?

-Ne rêve pas. J'vais continuer à te faire chier. C'est mon tour. »


End file.
